


Turn The Tables

by Synnerxx



Category: Property Brothers RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Shot, Comeplay, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, Facials, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Teasing, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 16:30:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3657285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drew thinks he's getting a little bit of revenge on JD for always starting something without him, but JD's got a plan up his sleeve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn The Tables

**Author's Note:**

> sort of a sequel to [you mouth can bruise](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3571616) but it can stand on its own.

Drew’s always been happy with Jonathan on his knees and today is no exception, but he’s even happier when Jonathan is on his knees for JD, giving him what is possibly the sloppiest blowjob Jonathan’s ever given. Drew winces at the shine of saliva dripping down Jonathan’s chin. JD seems to be enjoying it though, if the hands he has clenched around the couch cushion are any indication. 

“You two never can wait, can you?” Drew asks, stepping up behind the couch and dropping a hand down onto JD’s shoulder.

JD tips his head back and opens his eyes, looking up at Drew. “Not our fault you weren’t here.”

Jonathan glances up at him, but doesn’t stop what he’s doing, drawing a moan from JD. Drew smirks down at Jonathan, watching him pull back until just the tip of JD’s cock is in his mouth, cheeks hollowing as he sucks hard on it for a moment before sliding back down along the shaft. JD groans, one hand tangling in Jonathan’s hair, missing the annoyed look Jonathan shoots him when he tips his head back against the couch.

Drew tugs lightly at JD’s hair, looking down at Jonathan. “Don’t let him come.”

Jonathan flicks his gaze up to Drew briefly before focusing back on what he’s doing. JD opens his mouth to protest, looking up at Drew now, a glare on his face. Drew cuts him off before he can speak. “You didn’t wait for me to join, but you can wait now, can’t you?”

“Drew, come on. I’ll make it up to you later.” JD pleads, gasping as Jonathan does something wicked with his tongue. 

“You’ll make it up to me now.” Drew snaps, staring JD down. 

JD thrusts his hips against Jonathan’s face and Jonathan relaxes his throat, taking him farther down as JD stares defiantly up at Drew. Jonathan glances up at Drew, catching his eye and Drew nods. Jonathan deep throats JD suddenly, tongue pressed against his shaft, and he swallows around him a few times until JD is bucking against him. Drew knows exactly when JD is about to come and he reaches out, nudging Jonathan up a little, and squeezes the base of JD’s cock, preventing his orgasm.

JD whines loudly, collapsing against the couch, one hand still tangled in Jonathan’s hair as he glares up at Drew. Jonathan presses his lips to Drew’s hand, looking up at him again, JD’s cock still in his mouth. Drew can tell by the look in Jonathan’s eyes that he’d be smirking up at him if he could. Jonathan slowly slides up JD’s shaft and Drew follows him with his hand, resisting the urge to wipe his hand off on JD’s jeans. Jonathan’s nothing if not thorough in giving blowjobs and JD’s cock is slippery wet.

JD’s panting, hips jerking up against Jonathan, whimpers spilling from him lips. JD’s other hand reaches up and curls around the back of Drew’s neck, pulling him down into a kiss, their faces upside down from each other. It’s a tiny bit awkward at first, but Drew shifts, leaning down even more and then it’s perfect, leaving them breathless. Drew keeps up the rhythm, stroking JD’s cock in time with Jonathan’s mouth, still kissing JD. He breaks the kiss and leans down to whisper in JD’s ear.

“How does his mouth feel, JD? So hot and wet and he always knows just what to do with his tongue to drive you crazy. How does it feel to fuck that perfect mouth, hmm?” Drew’s lips brush against JD’s skin and JD shivers, hands tightening in their hair.

Drew stands back up, letting go of JD’s cock and making JD let go of him as he walks around the couch, standing next to Jonathan. He drops a hand onto the back of Jonathan’s neck and Jonathan lets JD’s cock slip from his mouth with an obscene pop. He looks up at Drew and Drew smiles down at him, running a hand through his hair. “You’re such a good boy.”

JD starts to wrap his fingers around his cock, intending on finishing himself off, but Drew shoots him a sharp look. “Don’t.”

Drew directs them all into the bedroom and makes JD sit in the chair just off the side of the bed. Drew turns to Jonathan and pulls him in for a kiss, tasting JD on his lips. He can hear JD’s gasp and smirks against Jonathan’s mouth before biting his bottom lip sharply, breaking the kiss. Drew looks over at JD, pleased to see that he isn’t touching himself like Drew expected him to be. “You’re going to watch. Don’t touch us. Don’t touch yourself.”

JD opens his mouth to protest, but Drew glares at him and he closes it again, pouting. Drew grins and turns back to Jonathan, who’s waiting patiently beside him. “Let’s give him a show, hmm, Princess?”

Jonathan immediately sinks to his knees, looking up at Drew, waiting for orders. Drew smiles down at him, stroking his hand through his hair, letting Jonathan lean into the touch. Drew arranges them so JD has the best view possible of what Jonathan’s about to do for Drew. He gets Drew’s slacks pushed down around his thighs, glancing up at Drew and making sure that’s okay. He doesn’t want to make Drew mad at him. He wants to be a Good Princess for Drew. Drew likes it when he’s Good.

Drew pushes his boxer-briefs down and Jonathan moves closer to him, opening his mouth, already red and swollen from JD’s earlier treatment of it, and takes Drew in, all the way down effortlessly. Drew groans, head tipping back, hands tangling in Jonathan’s hair. He can hear JD’s labored breathing from the chair and turns to look at him.

“He’s so good at this. You know how good he is. How hot his mouth is. How much you just wanna fuck his throat, feel it clenching around your cock.” Drew says, voice low and raspy. The sound goes straight to both Jonathan and JD’s cocks, but neither of them make any move to touch themselves. They weren’t given permission.

Jonathan pulls back slightly, flicking his tongue against the tip of Drew’s cock and making him hiss in pleasure. “You’re so good, Jonathan. So good at this.”

Jonathan blushes at the praise, squirms happily, and takes Drew back down again, pressing his nose against Drew’s skin. 

“Oh fuck.” JD breathes out, hands clamped on the armrests of the chair. He loves how Jonathan responds to praise, even if they’re not in a scene. Drew looks over at him, eyeing his hard cock pushing up through his open jeans, tip shining with pre-come. He looks up at JD’s face, finding it flushed, mouth parted, and his eyes fixed on Jonathan. Drew’s attention is jerked back down to Jonathan when he does something with his tongue that suddenly has Drew on the verge of an orgasm and he growls, pulling out of Jonathan’s mouth and gripping the base of his cock.

Jonathan looks up at him, panting, looking confused. Drew is quick to sooth him. “You’re perfect, Sweetheart. I just don’t want to come yet is all.” 

“Drew, do something.” JD groans, leaning back in the chair, looking between Jonathan and Drew.

“What do you want me to do?” Drew asks, lazily stroking his cock and watching JD.

“Let me come.” Is JD’s immediate answer. 

Drew laughs. “You haven’t earned that yet.”

JD glares at Drew. “Jonathan, come here.”

Jonathan glances at Drew, who nods slightly, wondering what JD thinks he’s going to do with Jonathan. Jonathan shuffles over to JD on his knees, looking up at him patiently, waiting for JD’s instructions. 

JD gets to his feet and strips off his clothing, tossing it off to the side. “Stand up.”

Jonathan does as he’s told, letting JD strip him as well. He kicks out of his jeans and underwear and moans when JD’s hand wraps around his cock and strokes quickly, one hand on his hip as JD drops back down into his chair, dragging Jonathan down into his lap.

They both hiss as their cocks brush against each other. JD threads his fingers into Jonathan’s hair and pulls him down for a kiss, rocking his hips up against Jonathan’s again, pushing their cocks together.

Drew watches for a moment, smirking at JD’s desperation, and mocks him a little. “Jonathan, come here.”

Jonathan breaks the kiss, looking up at Drew with lust-dark eyes and slips off of JD’s lap, settling on his knees at Drew’s feet, ignoring JD’s noise of protest and the hands that try to keep him on JD’s lap.

“Good boy.” Drew smiles down at Jonathan before looking back up at JD, who’s glaring at him. Drew smirks at him. “Is there a problem, JD?”

“You’re such a little tease.” JD grumbles, nails digging into the fabric of the chair as he grips the armrests.

“You should behave like Jonathan is and maybe then you’d get what you want.” Drew snickers, hand resting on top of Jonathan’s head. 

“Good behavior just isn’t my thing.” JD gets up from the chair and invades Drew’s personal space, grabbing his hips and kissing him fiercely. Drew moans into JD’s mouth, caught off-guard enough to let JD push him back onto the bed, still kissing hungrily. Jonathan watches them, quiet and still, patiently waiting on his knees beside the bed. He has to be Good.

JD breaks the kiss to mouth at Drew’s jawline, teeth pressing into delicate skin. Drew moans, arching his back and pressing up against JD. Drew pushes at JD’s shoulders, making JD prop himself up on his elbows and look down at Drew. 

“You really think I’m going to reward you now?” Drew asks, trying to look stern.

“Number one, I’m not Jonathan. You can’t boss me around like you do him. Number two, I don’t really care if you don’t think you’re going to reward me. I’m gonna get what I want either way. Number three, you like this way too much to stop.” JD grins wickedly down at Drew, grinding their hips together, pushing their bare cocks against one another and Drew tips his head back, moaning. JD takes the opportunity to skim his teeth over Drew’s exposed neck.

Jonathan shifts on his knees, the hardwood floor uncomfortable without his pillow under him. His cock is throbbing and aching with every noise of pleasure that comes from the bed and he wonders if they’ve forgotten him here, down on the floor. He wants to touch himself, but Drew didn’t give him permission and he doesn’t want to be Bad and get into Trouble because then Drew will Punish him and he doesn’t want to be Punished.

JD makes his way down Drew’s chest and stomach, leaving kisses and bitemarks in his wake. He holds onto Drew’s hips and opens his mouth, relaxing his throat as he takes Drew all the way down, swallowing around his cock a few times. Drew cries out, hands tangling in the bedsheets as he strains against JD’s hold on him. JD lets go of Drew’s cock, letting it fall from his mouth with a wet smack against Drew’s belly. He ignores the whine of discontent Drew lets out.

“Jonathan, babe, get the lube and come here, please?” JD peers over the edge of the bed at Jonathan, who’s still waiting patiently on the floor.

“Yes Sir.” Jonathan gets up and heads for the nightstand and searches through the drawer for the lube, crawling onto the bed when he finds it. He offers it to JD, who’s gotten on his knees, tugging Drew up with him and turning Drew to face Jonathan. JD takes the lube and pulls Drew’s arms behind his back, grinning at Jonathan.

“You know what to do, babe.” JD gestures down at Drew’s hard cock.

Jonathan gets down on his hands and knees and presses a kiss to the tip of Drew’s cock before sucking him into his mouth. JD rests his chin on Drew’s shoulder, still holding his arms back, and watches Jonathan work, pressing his hips against Drew’s ass. He opens the lube and slicks up his fingers, letting go of Drew to circle his hole lightly and thrust his finger into him.

Drew gasps, hips jerking against Jonathan, but Jonathan moves with him, hands braced on the bed. JD works another two fingers into him and Drew groans, fucking into Jonathan’s mouth. Jonathan relaxes his throat and lets Drew control it as JD slicks his cock up with lube, pulling his fingers out of Drew and thrusting his cock into him. Drew yelps, JD letting go of his arms. Drew grabs at Jonathan’s hair, nearly pulling it, as he fucks into Jonathan’s mouth. JD lets Drew rock between Jonathan and him, caught up in his pleasure.

JD grips Drew’s hips, controlling his movements into Jonathan’s mouth as he fucks into him, groaning at the tight heat around his cock. Drew nearly hunches over Jonathan, hands still tangled in Jonathan’s hair as JD begins to thrust in and out of him. He’s panting and groaning, helpless between his brothers. Jonathan looks up at him through his lashes and Drew nearly loses it then, looking down at Jonathan with his cock in his mouth, stretched and red around him.

JD’s hitting his sweet spot on every thrust and he’s fucking Jonathan’s mouth and it’s all too much, too much, too much.

“Come on his face.” JD’s raspy voice makes Drew shudder, but he pulls his cock out of Jonathan’s mouth, stroking it once, twice before he’s coming all over Jonathan’s face, streaking white over his mouth and cheeks and chin. 

“Fuck, oh fuck.” JD growls, hips stuttering into Drew as his own orgasm hits him.

Drew drags Jonathan up onto his knees and JD leans over Drew’s shoulder, claiming his mouth in a rough kiss, tasting Drew, and feeling Drew’s come smear on his face, but he doesn’t care as he strokes a hand across Jonathan’s hips, grasping his cock. Drew’s hand joins JD’s on Jonathan’s cock, both stroking him as he whimpers into JD’s mouth, hips working into their hands. 

His hands scrabble against Drew’s sides as he breaks the kiss with JD, gasping as he comes, coating Drew’s belly. 

They sag against each other, trying to catch their breaths. 

Drew speaks first, wincing at the cool stickiness on his skin. “We need a shower.”

JD laughs, pressing a few kisses to Drew’s shoulder. Jonathan leans against Drew, face tucked against Drew’s neck. Drew strokes his hand up and down Jonathan’s back. “You okay, Princess?”

“Yeah.” Jonathan’s voice is raw and gravelly. 

JD pulls out of Drew, making him shiver. He eases himself off the bed, helping Drew off next and then they both gently tug Jonathan off the bed, steadying him as he gets to his feet. Drew leans in and kisses Jonathan as JD heads for the bathroom, turning on the shower and getting it ready for them.


End file.
